Jericho
by Aurore Dash
Summary: Jericho is about this one girl, kerri, and how she trains these 4 boys.


Jericho  
  
A girl about the age of 17 stared up at the moon. She stood in the middle of a forest that seemed to whisper secrets to her as the wind played with her long brown hair as it swayed at her back. Her blood red eyes glistened with a peaceful happiness. A black cat rubbed against the girl's leg and looked up at her with it's own blood red eyes. She bent down to stroke the cats soft fur. The cat purred as the girl whispered the cat's name with a voice built for singing. "Shadow..." She paused and looked around. "They're everywhere..." A voice shattered the girls thoughts. "Miss Kerri. May I suggest we head back to the cabin? Everyone is waiting." Kerri smiled and nodded. "I suppose that is a good idea master Namir." They began to walk back, Shadow perched on Kerri's shoulder."You are the best when it comes to fighting in every style. We need more people like you. That is why I asked you to train these boys." Kerri nodded and there was silence once more. "You know, during the day you are fun loving and almost childish and some points. Even though you have your temper. But at night you are...Mysterious." Kerri glanced at him slightly. Well my name does mean dark and mysterious." Namir chuckled for a moment and nodded. "It suits you well." There was silence again as the trees started to disperse. "Your name means swift cat...I understand why to. You move like one, I've seen you fight." Kerri giggled and scratched Shadow beneath the chin. "But you will never be better than shadow." Namir watched her for a moment. "Never say never." They both laughed as the trees faded away to reveal a cabin.  
  
The cabin door swung open as Namir pushed on it. The inside looked more like an old inn. Kerri had never been in here but she had always seen demons wander in every once in awhile. The four boys sat stretched out on the chairs and couches that were provided. Namir cleared his throat and the attention of the boys turned to him. All four of them looked 17 or 18, though she noticed that some had more scars then others. "This is your trainer. Her name is Kerri. She will help you be come stronger, and maybe with some luck you men can become half as good as she."Kerri smiled and nodded. "Hey." The smallest of the boys stood up and extended his hand. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. "Im Keith. I battle with magic." He grinned and stepped away proudly. The other two got up and extended their hands. The oldest came first. His eyes were a pale blue that stood out against his blond hair. "Names Kael. I use a sword." The next had fiery red hair and hazel eyes. "I'm Kaden. I can use a sword but I specialize with hand to hand combat." Kerri smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you."She glanced down to looks at Shadow. "This is Shadow, my cat." She paused. "And you are?" Another boy glared at them, still from his seat on the couch. "You're a mere human." He snarled. Kerri watched him and her eyes widened for a moment. He was a vampire. Kerri's mother was a pure blood vampire while her father was human. She to has vampiric blood running through her veins which gives her the traits of fangs. Though, like most of the vampires, she had controlled her blood lust with a simple drink called blood wine. "Not quite." She smiled, but still not enough to let her fang's show. Kerri tuned to Namir. "Who is he?" Namir sighed. "Him? His name is Bade. He is the strongest out of the lot but also the most stubborn. He uses swords, Magic and hand to hand combat." Bade spat at the floor and turned. "Will you be staying with us Kerri?" Kerri turned to look at Keith. "Yes." Keith nodded and grinned. "Good because we already made your room." Kerri laughed and glanced at the bartender. 'He looks human.' Kerri thought. She stepped over to the bar and took a quick seat on a stool. She looked at the man and noticed his ears were pointed and the tips were tinted blue. He was a male water sprite. "Names Nyx miss. What can I get for you?" Kerri nodded, acknowledging his name. "Blood wine please. Haven't had one in weeks." The room went dead silent. Only the crackling of the fire, the soft swish of Shadows tail moving lazily across the floor, and the creak of an old chair and Namir, who had already know that she was a vampire, sat down. Bade stood up abruptly. "Filthy human blood tainting the blood a vampire?!" He said outraged. Kerri turned. "How dare you speak of my father that way!?" She rose and a small amount of her power pushed away from her, sending chairs and tables flying, and sending everyone back until they found something to grab onto. "Kerri! Calm down! You're going to send the place crashing down on us!" Kerri's glare continued but the power subsided leaving only a small wind behind. "What the..." Kael had gotten up and went over to rest a hand on Kerri's shoulder to try and calm her down. Keith was still on the ground, staring at her. Kaden was dusting himself off. "Damn Bade! Always opening you big mouth!" Bade seemed out of breath as his face flushed and he stormed into his room and slammed the door so hard it toppled the only item that was left swinging on the walls. 


End file.
